What if I told you?
by Grey96
Summary: Songfic zu dem Lied If I told you von Jason Walker, Femslash Pansy/Hermine. Und der Beweis das Slytherins auch gut sind.


Songfic zu dem Lied If I told you von Jason Walker am besten wäre es beim Lesen das Lied zu hören. Und ja Femslash Pansy/Hermine.

Pansy war eine stolze, aber unglückliche Slytherin Schülerin die sich eine perfekte Fassade aufgebaut hatte, um nicht verletzt zu werden.

What if I told you  
Who I really was What if I let you in on my charade?

Sie tat so als ob es sie interessierte wie reich jemand war und welchen Blutstatus er hat und ihr größter Fehler, um sich vor Draco zu beweisen hatte sie Hermine Schlammblut genannt.

What if I told you  
What was really going on  
No more masks and no more parts to play

Pansy saß weinend am Schwarzen See, ihr sechstes Hogwarts Jahr hatte gerade erst begonnen und im Sommer, hatten ihre Eltern die im Gegensatz zu dem was die meisten anderen Häuser glaubten keine Todesser waren, gesagt wie enttäuscht sie von ihr waren. Das sie geglaubt haben sie besser erzogen zu haben als die Achtung von Todesser Söhnen erhaschen zu wollen. Aber eigentlich wollte sie in ihrem ersten Jahr nur dazu gehören.

There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you  
Was keiner ihrer Slytherin Freunde wusste vor Hogwarts, hatte sie keine Freunde, sie war das kleine liebe Mädchen auf dem jeder rumgetrampelt hat und das nach der Schule, weinend zu ihren Eltern gerannt kam. Und für ihre Zeit in Hogwarts wollte sie was anders und sie wollte eigentlich nicht nach Slytherin, aber der Verdammte Hut meinte sie würde diesem Haus gut tun, sie hätte es in sich. Und das hatte sie wirklich, sie hatte alles getan sich eine Stellung zu sichern und anderen das angetan was, man ihr angetan hat. Und besonders verletzt hat sie das Mädchen das sie über alles liebt. Pansy schaute sich ihre Spiegelung im Wasser an und weinte weiter.

What if I told you  
That's its just a front  
To hide the insecurities I have

Und sie fragte sich ob sie das was ihre Eltern ihr gesagt hatten umsetzen könnte und Hermine und allen anderen zeigen kann, das sie ein besserer Mensch ist, als sie die letzten Jahre gezeigt hat.

What if I told you  
That I'm not as strong  
As I like to make believe I am

Und dann sah sie neben ihrer Spiegelung im Wasser, die der brünetten Hexe an die sie dachte Hermine, war neben ihr und sah sie in diesem schwachen Moment und dann wurde Pansy bewusst das, dies kein schwacher Moment war sondern ihre Chance um Entschuldigung bitten zu können.

There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

"Alles okay" fragte Hermine, Pansy schüttelte mit dem Kopf und fing leise an zu reden „Ich meine Eltern sie, sie sind wirklich keine Todesser sie unterstützen nicht den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sie haben mich auf eine Muggelschule geschickt, aber meine Magie, manchmal passierten komische Dinge um mich herum und die anderen konnten sich das nicht erklären und sie nannten mich Freak und haben mich ausgegrenzt und ich war doch noch so jung. Und als dann endlich mein Hogwarts Brief kam, dachte ich das wäre meine Chance, hier wären alle so wie ich, ich ich hab dich im Zug gesehen und dann kamst du nach Gryffindor und ich wollte auch dahin, aber der Hut meinte ich wäre gut in Slytherin aufgehoben und ich wollte doch nur dazu gehören, es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe, ich glaube nicht an diesen ganzen Mist du bist eine bessere Hexe als wir alle zusammen und es tut mir Leid". Pansy fing an zu weinen und konnte sich dabei nicht mehr beherrschen.

Oh if I told you

Hermine schaute Pansy erstaun an und konnte kaum glauben was ihr die schwarzhaarige erzählt hatte.

There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Oh would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

Pansy versuchte sich wieder zu fangen doch es klappte nicht so recht und sie sagte nur „ Ich erkenne mich selber nicht wieder, ich weiß nicht wie aus mir vom Opfer der Täter werden konnte, ich wollte nie so sein, ich wollte nur dazu gehören und du hast mich so fasziniert und einmal hab ich dich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor Draco gelobt und danach hatte er mich im Visier und hat allen erzählt ich liebe dich und ich musste doch was machen du durftest es doch nicht erfahren".

What if I told you  
What if I told you  
What would it be like  
What would it be like  
If I told you  
Oh what if I told you  
Oh I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

Hermine war durch dieses Geständnis absolut perplex und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos was auch schon was heißen wollte bei ihr. Und sie schaute Pansy nur an die obwohl sie ein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht hatte wunderschön war.  
Pansy schlug sich nur die Hand vor den Mund und schaute Hermine an, hatte sie dieser gerade tatsächlich ihre Liebe gestanden, so gestanden am weinen und wie das letzte Frack.  
Hermine lächelte Pansy an und streichelte ihr mit der Hand über das Gesicht, und kam der anderen näher gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr „ Ich glaube dir".


End file.
